The Prologue
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: An essay written by me for a class. Nine contestants and myself go to a reality show in Canada. Based off of the prologue of the Canterbury Tales. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island. Some school names have been changed to protect my identity.

**Note: **This fic is based off of… Actually, this fic** is** an essay written by me. Basically, in Global Literature class, we read the Canterbury Tales. Then, we had to imitate the story's prologue using a TV show, book, or video game of our choice. I chose Total Drama, and since none of the characters are referred to by name, you'll have to guess who they are. Most of them are dead giveaways, however there are some very discretely implied pairings.

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad, since this is an English essay.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prologue<strong>

Once upon a time, nine teenagers and I were randomly selected to participate in a reality show in Canada. Since Canada was very far away from Enigma High School, the only convenient way to transport us all there was by bus. We assembled by the front door of the school at six in the morning. The ricketly old bus pulled up in front of us, making a screeching sound when it stopped. Not knowing what we were in for, we hesistantly stepped on the bus and began our journey.

The first person was a goth. She had green and blue streaks in her hair. If one were to look closely, he or she would see a meadow in the night. Her countenance was perpetually a scowl and her arms always seemed to be crossed. People wondered why she was like this, or if she was human at all.

Unbeknownst to her, a handsome young musician was attracted to her. Even though his head resembled a bucket, his charm and guitar skills would make any girl swoon. Whenever he played a serenade in the night, his jet black hair blended in with the sky.

Next was a jock, whose father was the head coach of the football team. Even though he declared himself the star player, every ball he has ever held seemed to slip out of hands like grease. Though quick to anger and quite competitive, he was a great friend and loyal teammate.

He was dating a cheerleader, whose chest was large and her hair partly blonde. Because she only took remedial reading and math, people assumed she was dumb and couldn't fend for herself. However, she displayed a certain style of wisdom well beyond her age through her good deeds.

Though she was fair, she could not match the beauty of the surfer girl. Her hair was like strands of gold, her body as slender as an hourglass. All of the boys admired this kind and giving lass. She was one with the water, her heart content with the waves. She also had a soft spot for animals, always volunteering at the animal shelter.

Then there was a bookworm, whose skin was dark and his stare cold. He always had a witty reply to whatever insult came to him. A stoic genius, he was quiet and spent all of his time in the library. Deep down beneath his world weary attitude, he harbored a crush toward the surfer girl.

Also on the trip was a delinquent, whose wild green mohawk matched his unruly behavior. He wore spikes on his neck and arms in addition to his baggy shirt and pants. Enigma High was the only school he could attend, since he was already expelled from the others. His jail time was enormous, his criminal record a mile long. Yet nobody knew what he was really feeling deep inside.

He had a secret infatuation for the prep, whose clothes were so neatly ironed. She could be best described as perfect. From her grades to her beauty, she never had a single flaw. Her tanned complexion always radiated whenever she walked outside. Polite, yet competitve, she was yet to lose a competition.

Next was the crazy girl, who always loved to act silly for attention. Her fiery hair clashed with her grass green clothing and eyes. Whenever she talked, her lips moved at a hundred miles per hour. Whenever she ate, she attacked the food like a guard dog that hasn't eaten for a week. Everyone stayed away from her, yet all she wanted was a friend.

The last person was me. I was the unofficial leader of the party of ten. I was just an average teenage male. I made friends, I went to school, and I liked to have fun. As I observed the bus and the other nine people. I knew I was in for the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

That is it. Now that I am no longer a junior and summer has begun, I think I shall write more.

There is a small change that I could continue this fic into a full fledged story, but if I do, it won't go into as much depth as Almost! Total Drama Action.

I hoped you all liked my essay! Read and review!


End file.
